This disclosure relates to processing image data to be displayed on an electronic display and, more particularly, to adjusting the image data to reduce or eliminate an artifact due to a sub-pixel layout of the electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices use electronic displays, such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays or liquid crystal displays (LCDs), to display images. The images may be formed by programming pixels of the electronic displays to display particular colors. Each pixel may be made up of different component sub-pixels. To name a few examples, each pixel may be made up of red, green, and blue sub-pixels (RGB) or red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels (RGBW). By adjusting the brightness of the individual component sub-pixels, the pixels can be made to display a variety of different colors.
In this way, by programming the component sub-pixels of the pixels of an electronic display, images may be programmed onto the electronic display. In some cases, however, certain artifacts, such as color-fringing artifacts, may arise. These artifacts may be particularly perceptible along edges of high contrast edges of content being displayed on the electronic display. The artifacts may be more noticeable in self-emissive displays, such as OLED displays, which may have pixels having sub-pixels that are comparatively small in to the size of the pixels.